collegecookingfandomcom-20200213-history
Clam Chowder
College Cooking Home Page New England Clam Chowder America began in New England, and as far as I am concerned, so does American cuisine. Fresh, hearty, and local meals are a staple in New England food. No dish exemplifies this better than New England clam chowder (not the watered down step sister from Manhattan!). Where this recipe involves buying clams by the pound, this recipe is just as tasty using left over clams and stock from a prior meal. While keeping the stock and and base of the soup to simple butter, cream and vegetables the amount of the soup is great and the cost is kept low. Ingredients ''' *8 pounds small quahogs or large cherrystone clams, scrubbed and rinsed, opened clams discarded *4 slices bacon, cut into 1/2-inch pieces *3 tablespoons unsalted butter *2 cups finely chopped yellow onions *1 cup finely chopped celery *1 1/2 teaspoons minced garlic *6 sprigs fresh thyme leaves *2 bay leaves *3 cups 1/2-inch cubed, peeled potatoes, about 1 1/4 pounds *2 cups heavy cream *1/4 teaspoon freshly ground black pepper *Salt *6 tablespoons cold unsalted butter, cut into 1 1/2-teaspoon pieces *1/4 cup minced parsley leaves *1/4 cup finely chopped chives or green onions '''Directions In a large stockpot bring 2 cups of water to a boil. Add clams, cover and cook for 5 minutes. Uncover, quickly stir clams with a wooden spoon. Cover and cook 5 to 10 minutes longer (this will depend on the type and size of clams you are using), or until most of the clams are opened. Transfer the clams to a large bowl or baking dish and strain the broth twice through a fine-mesh sieve into a bowl, being careful to strain out the sand. (You should have about 6 cups of clam broth. If not, add enough water to bring the volume up to 6 cups.) When the clams are cool enough to handle, remove them from their shells and chop into 1/2-inch pieces. Set clams and broth aside. In a large heavy pot cook the bacon until crisp and the fat is rendered. Pour off all bacon fat except 2 tablespoons. Add the butter, onions and celery and cook until softened, about 5 minutes. Add the garlic, thyme and bay leaves and cook until the vegetables are thoroughly wilted, about 3 minutes, being careful not to brown. Add the potatoes and reserved clam broth, and bring to a boil. Lower the heat, cover, and simmer for 20 to 30 minutes, or until the broth thickens slightly and the potatoes are very tender. (If you like a thicker broth, mash some of the potatoes against the side of the pot with a wooden spoon.) Remove from the heat, stir in clams and heavy cream and season with pepper and salt, if necessary. Set aside for 1 hour, covered, to allow the flavors to marry. Place the pot over low heat, and slowly reheat, being careful not to bring to the boil. Serve hot, garnished with 1 or 2 pats of butter, some chopped bacon parsley or chives and fresh white bread or crackers. College Cooking Home Page